McGowan Neighbors
by dramaqueenlexi
Summary: As new neighbors to the McGowan's everything that can possibly go wrong does. But still, who wouldn't love to be their neighbors?
1. Chapter 1

I was on the computer, writing the rest of my English report that was due the nest day, when I heard a knock on my door. "Lexi?" It was my mom. "Lexi, can I come in?" I saved my report and shut the computer. I told my mom I finished it last week. I put my laptop on the floor next to my bed and got under the covers.

"Come in," I yelled in a fake tired voice.

My mom slightly opened the door and looked around. Then she came in and sat on the edge of my bed. "Phoenix! Ashton! Jesse! Conner! Come here please!"

"Wait. Why are they all coming in my room? We couldn't go in the living room or something?" Just then, my older brother Ashton walked into my room.

"What's up?" He walked over to my bed and grabbed a pillow. He put it on my desk and then sat and put it head on it. "I had just fallen asleep. Thanks mom."

"Give it back! That's my good pillow!" Ashton just smiled and laughed. "You're such a **jackhole**!"

"Alexis Brianne Cole! Don't say words like that! Ashton give her the pillow back and go get your own!"

"You're such a drama queen!" Ashton got up and threw the pillow at me.

"Ashton Blake!"

"God Mom! Calm Down!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Phoenix, my little sister, walked into my room as Ashton was walking out. Ashton pushed the door open farther with his fist while Phoenix went under his arm and walked into the room. She brought her unicorn pillow-pet with her. She apparently heard the whole pillow problem. She climbed onto my bed and put her pillow on top of mine and climbed under the covers with me.

"Where's Jesse and Conner?" my mom asked Phoenix.

"I don't know," she answered in a very tired tone.

"Ashton! Get Jesse and Conner!"

"Whatever!"

"Okay. Will you just tell us so we can all go back to bed?" Jesse and Conner walked into my room with Ashton behind them.

My mom waited for all of us to sit down somewhere until she spoke. "I have some good news. We're moving. To Boston." She clapped her hands together while a big grin formed on her face. Ashton and I looked at each other, then at my mom.

"What?" we yelled in unison.

"We can't move! I just started high school! I won't know anyone! What about Lauren and Keana? What about Aaron? I can't leave them!" Phoenix covered her face with her hands. Jesse and Conner had fallen back asleep on my floor. Ashton looked as if he could strangle someone right then and there.

"What about Bree? I just asked her out yesterday! What am I suppose to tell her? And I just made the soccer team!" Ashton stormed out of my room slamming the door behind him. The sound woke up the boys.

"What happened?"

"Go back to bed," my mom told them. They looked at Phoenix, who was crying in her hands. They looked at each other, got up and left. My mom moved Phoenix's hands and hugged her. "It'll be okay, Phoenix. You'll make new friends."

"I don't want new friends!" She put her head on my shoulder and started crying even more.

I listened as my mom walked down the stairs and into her room, slamming her door behind her. I leaned up against the wall that separates Ashton's room with mine. I knocked twice and then fast three times. It was our secret code. After a minute, Ashton was in my room. "We have a very big problem," Ashton said.

"Really? I didn't know that," I said in my sarcastic voice.

"There is no time for jokes! What are we going to do?" Ashton came and sat on the edge of my bed. Phoenix looked up from her hands. Her faced was soaked with her tears. She went and sat in Ashton's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We can't leave, Ashton. You have to do something!" Just then, my dad walked in.

"How could you do this to us?" Phoenix yelled.

"I got a transfer. It's going to be okay. You will meet new people and make new friends. There's also a doctor near our new house that can tell us what's wrong with Jesse." My dad came and sat on my bed with us. Phoenix jumped into his lap.

"Fine. If we're moving, I get the x-box put in my room," Ashton said.

"I get the PS3." My dad looked at me like I was crazy.

"That goes in the living room or the den because it's a blu-ray player."

"Ugh. Then I get Wii."

"Then what do I get?" Phoenix said, finally looking up.

"Do you want the PS2? It has the most games."

"Okay," she said, a smile actually forming on her face.

"Now, everyone go to sleep. We have a lot of packing to do in the morning. Phoenix, are you sleeping in here?"

"Can I?" She looked at me with a frown on her face. A tear was about to roll down her cheek.

"I guess." She smiled and jumped off my dad. She got under the covers and tucked her self in. You could only see her head.

"Good night guys," my dad said as he walked out of my room, with Ashton following him.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Phoenix jumping up and down on my bed. "Stop," I yelled. She instantly sat down.

"Guess what today is," she said.

"Is it the day I die?" I knew what today was. It was the day of the move.

"I wish," Ashton yelled from his room next door.

"Shut up! No one was talking to you!" Three seconds later, he walked into my room. He was wearing all black; black hoodie, black shorts, and black shoes. "What's up with you? You look like the ghost of Christmas future or the grim reaper."

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'm changing my style. New School, new house, new city, new life."

"Whatever. At least put a different pair of pants on. You look like you worship the devil." I turned over and put the covers over my head. Phoenix pulled them right back off.

"Come on, Lexi! I need you to do my hair!"

"Why? We'll be driving all day, just put it in a pony tail."

"What if our neighbors are out when we get there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The McGowan's," Ashton said. "They're our new neighbors. They have seven kids, all boys."

"I heard they were having a girl stay with them for the next couple of years," Phoenix said. "And one of their kids is my age, so I need you to do my makeup, too."

"Fine. Let me get dressed first."

"Okay!" She jumped off my bed and ran towards the door. "Move Ashton!" He crossed his arms and laughed. "Fine." She got on the floor and crawled under his legs.

"What the hell? Phoenix!" He chased after Phoenix, slamming the door behind him.

I put on the clothes I had picked out last night; a brown shirt and a camouflage mini-skirt. "Get on the car," I heard my dad yell. "We're leaving! Ashton, leave your sister alone!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Get in the car! Or no X-box," my mom yelled. I bust out laughing. "Or Wii!"

"What did I do?"

"Grab your last bags and get in the damn car!" With that everyone grabbed their last bags and got in the car.

Mmgttmb/mmgttmb/mmgttmb

We finally got to our new house after a long day of driving. It was bigger than our old one. "Who are THEY?" Phoenix was over the seat with her face pressed against my window.

"What would happen if I opened the door right now?"

She turned and looked at me with a straight face. "I'd kill you." Ashton pulled her off of me and started tickling her. I grabbed my bag and opened the door to seven guys and one girl staring at me. Five of the guys were my age and were the hottest human beings I have ever seen. Phoenix came and stood next to me. "I told you they would be hot," she whispered. I turned around and closed the door. Phoenix started laughing and walked away.

"Yo. That's a nice belly ring." I turned around to see the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen.

"And that's a nice fake gangsta accent." I pulled my shirt down and crossed my arms.

"Nice. I'm Doug." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Lexi," I said just looking at his hand to see a littler one shake it.

"I'm Phoenix, Lexi's younger and funner sister. You're hot."

"Cool. How old are you?"

"I just turned seven. How old are you?"

"Fifteen. My bro Caleb is yo age, though."

"Does he have an accent, too?" Doug nodded his head from side to side. "Kay, good. It was nice meeting you." Just then Ashton walked up.

"Sup? I'm Ashton."

"Doug."

"Cool." He smiled and turned to me. "First one upstairs gets the bigger room."

"You're on!" I picked up my bag and ran to the door. "Nice meeting you," I yelled and took off into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I closed the door, I could hear Ashton laughing. "Lexi! You can have the bigger room!" Something wasn't right. Why would Ashton let **me** have the bigger bedroom?

"Why? What's wrong with it?" I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Ashton was standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open. The room was the brightest shade of pink anyone could ever imagine. "Damn!"

"Uh huh."

"Pick your rooms so the movers can bring you your stuff," I heard my mom yell. Ashton grabbed his bag and headed over to the room over. He opened the door and all I could see was dark red walls, my favorite color.

"You know you can always paint the walls." He smiled at his new room and looked at me with a hint of evil in his eye.

"Nah." _Ugh! He's such an ass!_ I thought to myself.

"Lexi!" Phoenix came running to me with a piece of paper. "put your name on this and hang it on the door to the people know where to put your stuff." She handed me the paper and a pink marker.

"What is with pink today?" I asked myself. Phoenix gave me a confused look. She wrote my name for me and took a tack out of her pocket and put it on my door.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. "Come on! We're going look around the neighborhood. Dad already got our bikes. Ashton! You coming?"

"Going where?"

"Ride bikes."

"Um. Okay?" Phoenix took another piece of paper and wrote Ashton's name, but in blue, then she put it on his door.

"Let's go!" She dropped all her stuff and grabbed Ashton's hand, and then started running down the stairs.

"Bikes are out back," my mom yelled.

"Thanks!"

As soon as we got out the door, Phoenix started fixing her hair and her dress. "You have your phone, right?"

Ashton and I looked at each other confused. "Yeah…" we said in unison.

"Okay. Let's go walk around, instead. I don't want to mess up my hair." I started laughing.

Phoenix stood in the middle of Ashton and I. "That girl next door was pretty hot," Ashton said.

"All of those guys were sexy," I told him.

"I call dibs!" Phoenix yelled.

"On which one?"

"All of them."

"Well that's not fair."

"Fine. You can have dibs when you're at school, but when you're here, I do."

"Okay?" Just then, Phoenix started walking slower. Ashton and I passed her up. "What are you doing?"

"You have to walk slowly in front of their house. They might see us and come out."

"You're a retard. Let's go," Ashton said. I heard a door crack open and then shut close again. I looked past Ashton at the girl that was walking towards us. Ashton did, too. "Good thinking," He whispered to Phoenix. She smiled her big, cheesy smile at him and then stuck out her tongue.

"Hey!" she yelled. "I'm Megan. Are you our new neighbors?"

"Yeah," Ashton said before I could get anything out. "I'm Ashton." He held out his hand to her and she shook it without a second thought. Phoenix started tugging on his shirt. He looked at her with an aggravated look. "And this is my little sister Phoenix."

"You're really pretty."

"Thank you. So are you." She looked toward me and smiled. "And you must be Lexi." I gave her a weird look. "Doug was talking about you."

"Who?" I knew exactly who she was talking about. Ashton gave me a dumb look.

"The hot guy from this morning? You know the one with the really bad fake gangster accent?" Phoenix crossed her arms as she said it.

"Oh that guy," I said as if I just realized.

"Yeah," Megan said. It grew silent for a couple minutes. "Well, I'm new here, too. I'm just staying with these guys for a couple years until I finish high school. I could show you around the school on Monday, if you'd like?"

"Really? That'd be awesome," I said.

"No problem. I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"I guess so," Ashton said with a smile on his face. He makes it so obvious that he's jumping up and down inside.

"Okay then. Bye," she said as she backed away toward her house.

"She's nice," Phoenix said as she started walking down the street again. I laughed as I followed her. I glanced back towards the house. I could see the outline of two faces watching us; Doug and someone else. He looked about Phoenix's age. I guess that was Ian. I stopped and faced the window with a hand on my hip. The two faces vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I quickly pressed the snooze button and put the covers over my head. It was Monday; the day I start a new life with new people after fourteen years the same. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. My mind wouldn't stop wandering. I sat up straight with my covers on my lap looking around my new room. Almost everything was done. All I needed was my new black with dark red polka-dots wall to dry so I could put up my shelves, and then put my stuff on them. _Today might actually be a good day._ I walked over to Ashton's room. None of his boxes were even open except for the one titled **X-box and games**. "Ashton wake up!" I walked over to his bed and turned the lamp on the floor on.

"No mom! Go away!" He turned to the other side and put the blanket farther over his head. I pulled them back.

"One! I am NOT mom! Two! It's the first day of school and you don't even have your clothes unpacked!"

"I'm sick Lexi! Go away," he mumbled.

"Okay. I'll tell Megan 'Hi' for you then." I started walking towards the door.

"I'm up!" He mumbled in an aggravated tone.

"Thought so!" I ran to my room and put on my favorite outfit: dark blue skinny jeans with my new converse boots and my white button down with a black vest over it. I walked over to my mirror and twirled around a while to make sure nothing was wrong, but something was. There was a small pink handprint on the butt cheek of my favorite jeans. "Phoenix!" She came running in my room.

"What? You look pretty today," she said as she smiled and noticed the jeans I was wearing.

"What the hell is this?" I pointed to the hand print.

"Do you want another one? I have different colors. It might actually look cute." She ran to her room and came back in less than a second with a bunch of paint in my favorite colors. "How about this one?" she said holding up the black paint.

"I have a better idea. I'll go put on my other jeans and we can fix this tonight."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Oh I am. And if we can't fix this… I'll kill you."

"Okay." She took off running back to her room with her paints. I changed my jeans and did the finishing touches on my make up and hair.

"Megan's here!" My mom yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I grabbed my black book-sack and ran down stairs.

"Where's Ashton?" She looked around the house.

"He told me he wasn't…"

"I'm coming!" he said as he ran down the stairs. He saw Megan and swooped his mocha brown hair to the side with one quick shake of his head.

"Okay Justin Bieber, let's go!" I said and walked out the door to see a car in my driveway with a guy in the driver seat.

"Justin Bieber wishes he could be me," Ashton mumbled under his breath loud enough so all of us could hear. I could hear Phoenix starting to laugh in the background. He shut the door behind him and got in the backseat with me.

"Guys," Megan said as she turned around to look at us. "This," she pointed to the gorgeous guy in the front seat, "Is my boyfriend, Finn." She looked at Ashton as she said it.

"Hey" he said looking at me through the rearview mirror, then at Ashton.

"Hi" Ashton and I said in unison, like always.

"I hope you like Baker High," Megan said turning back to face the front.

"Not if you're there," Ashton mumbled. I kicked him in the ankle. No body said anything. I guess I was the only one that heard.

When we got out of the car, Megan walked us through the halls to the office. As we got to the door, she started to slow down. "I have to get to class, bur if you need anything, text me."

"I don't have your number." I took out my brand new iPhone and handed it to her. After a minute she handed it back to me. **Megan Meade**. "Cool. Thank you so much for helping us out." She smiled and started walking towards a small group of girls. I turned around and walked into the main office. _Today might actually be a __**great **__day!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Here's your schedules." the principal said as he handed us gray pieces of paper. "Hope you have a good first day!" He gave me two schedules. I folded one and put it in my book-sack.

"Today is going to be the worst day ever," Ashton groaned as we walked out of the office.

"Maybe for you it will be," I laughed. I promised myself today was going to be good no matter what. There were still a few people in the hallways. Small groups here and there. One was a small group of guys wearing mostly black. There was maybe five of them in the whole group, all of them staring at me. I saw Doug in the middle of the group. "Didn't you look at me enough through your window yesterday? As much as I love attention, I don't like being stalked."

"Who are you, again?" He leaned against the locker and gave me an evil smile.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you?"

"Lexi, it's the first day of school. Don't do this again," Ashton said as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me back.

"Fine. I won't." I started walking away with Ashton. I crumbled up the schedule in my hand and threw it up toward the trash can almost two yards away. It bounced off the locker and went in. I turned towards the guys and popped my gum, loud. They were all still looking at me. I smiled and walked away.

As soon as the guys were out of my sight, I took out my second schedule. This one had a map on the back of it. Today was going great.

By lunch I had already made friends in some of my classes. They were just like me. They had the bad rep and attitude, and the somewhat slutty clothes. I wonder how Ashton was doing?

Well before I went in the cafeteria, Morgan, Bailey, and I (they were my new friends if you could even call them that yet) went to the bathroom to primp. Morgan was redoing her eyeliner, Bailey was messing with her hair, and I was making sure I still looked good. Morgan looked at me and smiled. "Bailey? You know who she'd make a good couple with?"

"Doug?"

"Yes!"

"What Doug?" I asked hoping it wasn't my new neighbor.

"McGowan," they said laughing.

"Ew"

"You don't like him?" Bailey asked shocked. "He's only the most bad ass sophomore to ever come here."

"Doug? A bad ass? No way!"

"You'll end up liking him, just wait. It's happened to all of us. But we can make him like you first," Morgan said as she started coming closer to me.

"Yeah! You have to tempt him. He loves a challenge! This will be so much fun!" Bailey messed with my hair and Morgan unbuttoned the top two buttons of my already low-cut shirt to show more skin. You could almost see my bra now.

We walked into the cafeteria together, side by side. Everyone looked at us. All guys had smiles, and all girls had blank faces. I could hear the whispering start. I looked around the room to find Ashton. He was sitting at a table filled with girls. It wasn't hard to find him. He was the only guy with his head down. It wasn't hard to find Doug either. He had the biggest smile.

"I guess this could be fun," I whispered. We all laughed. Morgan and Bailey dragged me over to meet their friends. Their table was in the very middle of the cafeteria, next to the jock table and the cheerleader table. "What's with this seating arrangement?"

Bailey laughed. "We get what we want because everyone is scared of us." Her and Morgan slapped hands and started laughing and talking to the people at the table.

The whole time, I could feel the stares and hear the whispers. I didn't take offense, I embraced it. There was almost no room on the seats so few people had to sit on the table. I decided to do that, too, since it was a big group. I sat to where I could keep an eye on Doug. He kept looking over at me and every time he did, I'd look at another guy and smile. It only made him look more. I tapped Bailey on her shoulder and looked towards Doug. She did the same thing and laughed. She punched Morgan on her shoulder and pointed towards Doug. She laughed too.

"Hey, let's go get our stuff before the bell rings," Morgan said as she winked at me.

"We have, like, 10 minutes left," Bailey said.

"Let's go," Morgan said as she stood up from her spot on the table. Bailey looked at her annoyed and stood up, too. We all started walking towards the door. I turned around for a second to see Ashton following us. Oh great, I thought.

We started walking towards the entrance to the school. "Lexi! Wait up!" I turned around to see Ashton running towards us. "Are you skipping or something? And what is up with your clothes? What's up with You?"

"God, Ashton. Calm down. We're not skipping. And I'm dressing like normal. I'm sorry I'm not the prep you want me to be but I'm glad to see you stepped out of my style," I said looking at his navy polo and faded jeans.

Ashton looked at Morgan, and then stared at Bailey. She started smiling at him. "Oh my God. Not again," I mumbled to myself. "Bailey, this is my brother Ashton. Ashton, this is my friend Bailey."

"Hey," he said nodding his head up toward her. His hair fell in his face and he shook it away.

"Hey," she said back.

"And I'm Morgan," she said snapping them both out of it. Just then, I heard a door close. I looked past Ashton to see Doug look at me, smile and walk the other way.

"You guys talk for a second, I have to do something," I said as I followed Doug.

"Okay," they all said together.

Doug started walking slower, but I didn't. It wasn't until I had finally caught up to him that he turned around. He pressed me into the locker and blocked me in with his arms. I laughed. He did not want to be in this situation. "What's yo prob, baby?"

I grabbed one of his arms and spun around, shoving him into the lockers. I held onto his arm so he wouldn't move. "Drop the accent."

He looked at his arm and then back at me and smiled. He put his other hand on my back and pulled me to where I was pressed up against him. "Why'd you follow me?"

"I didn't," I said trying to pull away from him. He kept his hand there and looked at his arm. When I let go, he did. I took a step back and crossed my arms. "So you're the bad ass here?"

"Who told you that?" He had the same evil smile from this morning. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, What's your friend's name?" His mouth twitched for a split second but the smile stayed on. I could hear someone walking towards us. Doug's eyes looked over to the way we came. He heard it, too.

Morgan came around the corner and smiled. "Hey, Doug."

"Yo." Both Morgan and Doug looked at me. I couldn't hep but wonder what the both of them were thinking about.

Morgan grabbed my arm and started walking away from him. He didn't say anything, he just watched me leave.

After a few seconds, I looked around us. "She's with your brother. He's walking her to class." I looked at Morgan surprised. She didn't seem like the type to fall for preps. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the last hour of the day. I was really thinking of skipping. I loved math with all my heart but I didn't feel like being bored today. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey, where are you going?" Ashton asked.

I looked at my schedule and sighed. "Brenda Currier."

"Same here." He looked at my aggravated face and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm going to be the only freshman."

"You're always the only freshman. You were born with the talent for math. You've always been in a math class for a higher grade. What's different this time?"

"This is the only class I DON'T have with Morgan and Bailey."

"Oh," He looked around the hallway and all the passing people. "Bailey's hot."

I looked at him like he was a retard and laughed. "Besides, I won't be the only one you know." I guess I didn't process that correctly because as soon as I got to my math class, the first person I saw was Doug.

Ashton and I were the last ones that got to class. Everyone was staring at us when we walked in. Mrs. Currier turned around and smiled at us. "You must be Ashton and Alexis Cole." I popped my gum, again. It was even louder then when I had popped it in my last class. Mrs. Currier's smile went away. "We don't allow gum in this class."

"Alright." I turned around and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You said no gum and I sure as hell ain't taking mine out so, uh, bye." I popped my gum one more time and closed the door behind me. None of my other teachers had a problem with my gum. I guess it was a sophomore thing.

I was halfway down the hall when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to see Doug running towards me. I started laughing. "So you DO remember my name."

"Whatever. You got another piece of gum?"

"In my locker," I lied. He started walking farther down the hallway. "Why did you leave class?" I said running to catch up with him.

"Brenda told me to." Did he really just call our teacher by her first name? I didn't ask another question. I kept my mouth shut and started walking along side him. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I took it out and read the text. It was from Ashton. I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket. Doug stopped walking and turned around. He started walking the other way.

"Mr. McGowan! Do you have a hall pass?" I looked at our principal and then at Doug. He turned back around and held up a pink piece of paper.

"Very well." Doug grabbed my arm and we started walking back the way we came.

"You get sent to the principal a lot, don't you?" He laughed. We walked in silence once again. I threw away my gum in the trash can near me and looked at Doug.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing." He turned around and kept walking. I took my gum pack out of my front pocket and took a piece out. As soon as I put it in my mouth, I popped it. He turned around and stared at me. "Want one?"

I felt my phone vibrate again. I took it out and unlocked it. It was a text from Megan. YOU RIDING WITH US TO YOUR HOUSE? I looked at Doug who was walking back towards me. "How do you get home?"

"Walk or ride with Evan." I looked at him confused. "My bro."

I texted Megan back. NAH HANGING AFTER SCHOOL FOR A LITTLE WHILE

Doug stuck his hand in my front pocket and took my gum. It didn't even phase me. I stood there looking at my phone pretending I was doing something. Pop! I picked my head up to see Doug smiling. He handed me my gum back and I put it in my pocket. "What's your deal?"

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Why do you act the way you do? Is it just for attention? Cause you're getting a lot of it."

"What about you?" I said crossing my arms. He looked away. "Afraid you might fall for me?" I started laughing. He looked at me and barely smiled. I walked back and sat against the wall. "Bad ass, huh? I see straight through you, ya know?"

He came sat by me. "I act this way because I'm angry all the time. I'm always in trouble. Megan stole my room. I had sex with my brother's girlfriend." I didn't believe him. There was no way. "And my twin is 'special' so he always got the attention."

"So it's attention?"

"Get to class!" We both turned out heads to see one of the teachers looking straight at us. Doug stood up and then held out his hand to help me.

We started walking in the opposite direction of our class. After a while of silence Doug finally spoke. "What bout you?"

"What?"

"So your just... like that?"

"Oh..." I sighed and looked away for a second. "I was dating Ashton when our parents got married." He started laughing.

"That's why you two get along so well!"

"Ha ha. Very funny. But seriously, we were, and as a protest I went hoe. I use to be more preppy than Ashton. I was in chorus, and played volleyball and softball, and was more popular than the damn eighth graders. And I was a grade younger!" I remember the day my mom told me that her and Ashton's dad were getting married. I called her a bitch, my own mom.

I could see Doug trying not to laugh. I had to admit it was pretty funny. "Did you do cheerleading, too?" he said as a joke when he finally let out his laughter.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I waited until he stopped laughing to say something else. "Why do you only sound perfectly normal around me."

"Because you're the only one who knows it's an act... other than my family."

"That's surprising."

"And that's funny." He stopped and looked at the door on his right. I did, too. It was Mrs. Currier's room. How was that possible? We went the opposite way. He smiled at me. "Hide your gum." He opened opened the door and walked in. I ran the other way. There was no way in hell that I was going in that class.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked around the school for the rest of the day. Not knowing what to do, I  
went to my locker, got my stuff, and went to their auditorium. It was so much  
bigger than the one at my old school. I sat in the back watching random people  
perform on stage until the bell rang. I didn't even get up. I just sat there,  
waiting for something to happen, but for what I didn't know.

"Hey," I heard someone say. I turned around to watch Ashton climb over the seat  
and sit next to me. "What are you still doing here?"

"I guess I could ask you the same thing." I started playing with the zipper on  
my book sack, not wanting to look at Ashton.

"I had to talk to the soccer coach about me joining the team. He said I was, and  
I quote, 'the AWESOMEST goalie he's ever seen." I started laughing.

"What did he really say?"

"He said I was pretty good and that he might be able to give me a late tryout."  
I nodded my head as if to say 'That's cool.' He put his arm over my shoulder and  
made me look at him. "What's up with you today?"

"Nothing. Just being me. I'm actually having a good day."

"You're not that much of a hoe so why do you act like it?"

"And you just ruined it," I mumbled.

"No tell me why?"

"Every year has gotten worse since seventh grade. Haven't you noticed? Our  
parents got married while we were dating. Then I had to go to school for a year  
without you. And now we moved. I wonder what will happen next year."

"Come on," he said as he got up from his seat. "Let's go." I got up and put on  
my book sack, following him out of the auditorium and into the hallway towards  
the entrance to the school. "You thinking about joining drama this year? I know  
it was your life but why you quit I will never understand."

"When I changed, I lost time for it."

"I hate that you changed."

He opened the door and held it for me. "Yeah well..." I said as I looked around  
the front of the school. I saw a bunch of small groups just standing around.  
Doug and his friend were standing against someone's car talking. He saw me and  
smiled.

"Lexi!" I pretended like I didn't hear him. I looked at Ashton and started  
walking towards our house. He looked at Doug, then at me and started walking at  
the same pace.

"Bye Ashton!" I turned around to see a big group of girls waving at Ashton with  
smiles reaching both ears.

"Look's like someone had more fun today then they thought they would."

"Nah. They're just freshman."

I stopped walking. "What's wrong with freshman? I'm a freshman."

I felt an arm go around my shoulder. "Why ya ignorin' me, baby?"

I looked up at Doug and smiled. "Want to walk me home? Ashton wants to talk to  
some people." I looked at Ashton with evil eyes.

Doug looked between both of us and smiled. "Sure. Hold up. Lemme go tell Josh  
and Evan."

He turned around and walked away towards the car he was at earlier. "Lexi what  
are you doing?"

"Being myself. Don't you have people to talk to?" Doug was on his way back now.

"Lexi, don't do this," Ashton whispered.

Doug put his arm back around me and looked at Ashton. "See ya," he said and  
started walking. We left Ashton alone in the school driveway, and started  
walking home.

When the school became out of sight, he took his arm off of me. "What he told  
you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well he obviously said something to piss you off."

"No he didn't. I just wanted him to stop worrying about me," I lied. Doug  
laughed. "What?"

"He's gone be extra worried now."

"I'm not a little kid anymore. He has his life, I have mine."

"You're so..." I waited for him to finish, although I really didn't want him to.  
I looked over to the other side of the road, hoping he would realize. He didn't.  
"Different," he finished.

"What makes me so different?" I stopped walking and stared at him.

"I don't know. You just are. You don't care what people think or at least you  
don't show it if you do. And when someone tells you something, you throw it  
right back in their faces. You're... fierce and in control. I like that." He  
shrugged, turned around and kept walking. He's a big softie! Oh holy shit! I just  
stood there. Did he really just say all that stuff? "What?"

"I thought you were supposed to be a bad ass?"

"I am a bad ass." I started laughing.

We started walking again. "There is no way on Earth that you are a bad ass. I've  
met bad asses. You fake it."

"I do not fake it!" he said in a hurt voice. 


	8. Chapter 8

We walked in silence all the way to my house. I took the key out of my back pocket and unlocked the door. I walked in and turned around. Doug was starting to walk off towards his house. "You're not even going to come in?" I yelled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he said, walking back to my front door.

"No, I'm not."

He scratched his head as if he were thinking about it. "Um. Okay." He walked in and looked around the living room. "Damn."

"What?"

"This is a big ass house."

"It's the same size as yours."

"Well then, we must have to much shit." I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," I said pulling him up the stairs into my room. I let go of his hand and opened the door. I dropped my book sack on my desk and went sit on my bed. He stood in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

He was staring out the window. "What?" he said as he came back to reality.

"Are you okay?" He walked over to the window and opened it a little. He started laughing.

"You should really close these at all times," he said, pointing to the curtains.

"Why?"

"I don't know if you know this," he said in a sarcastic tone. "But, I'm not the only guy next door."

"Really?" I said playing along.

"Yeah. And that room across the tree," he said pointing, "Is **my** room."

"So you spy on me now?"

"No. My brothers and I were having a... discussion in my room last night and this wasn't closed all the way."

"Okay, and?"

"Well, you don't **have **to close them, but for my younger brother's sake, close them only when he's around."

"Whatever. I didn't do anything last night except go to sleep. So unless you're fantasizing about me, you didn't see anything."

"I'm just sayin'" he said as he came sit on my bed next to me.

"So you **were** fantasizing about me?"

"I wasn't sayin' **that**." _OMG! I want to kiss him __**so**__ bad! Wait! Did I really just think that?_

I looked away from him and at my closet. I felt something touch my hand, and when I looked down it was his. "You're not a bad ass at all," I said laughing.

"I know when to be sweet." He started leaning towards me. _Can he read my mind or something? Like, for real?_ Just then, I heard the door close from down stairs. I got up and closed mine. I turned around and Doug was completely laid out on my bed. He was about to say something, but I put my finger over my mouth to tell him to shut up. I turned off the lights and listened. I could hear foot steps coming up the stairs. _It's just Ashton_. I walked over to my bed and laid down, too. "You have a really comfortable bed." I looked at him and smiled, then put my finger over my mouth again. "Why do I have to be quiet?" he whispered.

"If I kiss you, will you shut up?" I whispered back.

He smiled. "Maybe."

"You're so weird," I said as I leaned over and placed my lips onto his. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist, pulling me on top of him. I put my hands flat on my bed so that they kept me from putting my whole body on top of him. _Holy crap! I barely know him! What am I doing?_ My thoughts instantly went away when we flipped. He was now on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. _I should be pulling away!_ I couldn't get myself to do it. I felt one of his arms slowly move down my waist and thigh, until it was under my knee, pulling it up to wrap around his leg. I removed my arm from around his neck and let it fall flat onto the bed. He sat up and took off his jacket. He had a skillet t-shirt on that was tight enough to where you could see the outline of his abs. He leaned back down and started kissing me again. His hand went to my stomach and started to unbutton my tight vest. I backed up from him a little bit without leaving his lips so that he could.

"What the **hell**?" I pulled back from Doug, wishing that I hadn't, and looked at Ashton standing in my doorway.

Doug rolled off of me and looked at Ashton, too. His eyes were filled with hatred and hurt at the same time. I sat up and crossed my arms.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you **insane**?" I let out a small giggle and shook my head. "You barely know him!"

"As of right now, I know him a lot better than I know you!" Doug grabbed his jacket and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I'll see you later though," he said as he looked towards the window and smiled.

Ashton barely moved out of the way for Doug to pass. "Ask Megan for my number," I yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Already did," he yelled back. I heard the door close and I looked back at Ashton.

He stared into my eyes, all hatred gone. "How... What... Lexi?"

"Asston?" I said, mispronouncing his name on purpose.

"What happened to you? Did he force you or something, because I swear..."

"I kissed him," I said cutting him off. Ashton blinked a couple of times and then stared past me, at my bed frame. I stood up from my bed. "God Ashton! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm not Phoenix! I have a life of my own!"

"No one said you didn't!" He finally looked at me, but it wasn't into my eyes. His gaze was on my unbuttoned vest. "Damn, Lexi! Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"It's like you do it on purpose! It's like you **want** to hurt me!"

_Was he really saying that I was __**hurting**__ him by making out with Doug?_ "Are you serious? I hurt you? Ashton, It's been two years, **two**! We will never be together again! We're family, remember?"

"And you won't let me forget it," he mumbled. He grabbed the door handle and slammed the door behind him as he left. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and saw an unknown number. So what's up? It read. I walked over to my window and pulled the curtains back. Doug's were wide open. I could see him sitting on his bed, looking at his phone. I got another message. U ok? I looked up and saw Doug smiling at me from his bed. I shook my head and closed the curtains back before a tear could fall down my face. Come outside I sent back.


	9. Chapter 9

I changed my pants to shorts and put on a cut off shirt. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I just wanted to get out of the house and away from Ashton. Phoenix was getting her off her bus. "Is that unlocked? It better be unlocked!" she yelled. She ran across the street in her little plaid school skirt and red polo. 

"Bye Arizona!" Phoenix stopped and looked at the McGowan boy running into Doug  
as he opened the door.

"It's Phoenix!" she said as she crossed her arms. She turned her gaze towards  
Doug walking towards us and then turned at me with a smile. "Where are you two  
going?" she whispered aloud as she ran the rest of the way to the house.

"Walk." Phoenix stopped on the side of me and saw my wet cheek. She opened the  
door and threw her book sack in. 

"I'm coming with you," she said grabbing my hand. Doug came and put his arm  
around me.

"What did he say?" he whispered.

"What did who say?" Phoenix said getting in between me and Doug.

"Your brother," Doug said.

Phoenix looked at me confused. "Which one?"

"Ashton."

"Oh," she said. She looked from Doug, to me, then back to Doug. "Let's walk."

"Why don't you go hang out with Caleb?" Doug said.

Phoenix gave him the evil eye. "No! He's nasty and little! But if you two want  
to be alone then I'll go hang out with Ashton."

She turned around and walked away. I waited until she closed the door behind her  
to look at Doug again. "So. Where are we walking to?"

"I honestly don't care at this point."

He looked down at the ground. I saw a sly smile form on his face. "Do you want to go to the mall?"

"I don't have any money right now."

"Strip club been slow lately?" He started laughing.

"No. I had to quit because I was moving." His smile faded.

"You're joking, right?"

"You're extremely gullible. I have never worked at a strip club and I never will."

"Aw man." We both started laughing. "You think Ashton's watching us?"

I looked back over towards my house. "I hope so." He gave me a confused look. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Do that somewhere else!" I heard Phoenix yell from the door.

"Yes ma'am!" I yelled back. I grabbed Doug's hand and started walking. 

"Mall's that way," he said laughing and pointing in the other direction.

"Who said I wanted to go to the mall? I never said yes or no. I honestly just want to walk because I know that some of your little friends are over there and you wanted to show off in front of them."

"That's not true." I could tell that he was lying. I had a sixth sense for that kind of crap because I've been lied to so many times before.

"That is true! And besides, I don't want you to feel bad when all of your friends hit on me." I started to laugh but he didn't.

"I wouldn't feel bad if they it on you. I don't know you like that yet. Right now, you're just a friend with benefits, if we're even friends yet."

"I'm okay with that," I said trying not to sound hurt. I had gotten so use to it that you could never tell.

"Wait, what? You're okay with what I just said?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah." _No_. He looked at me with a blank expression, something he seems to do a lot. "Why don't we just walk and talk about random things and get to know each other."

"You **were** hurt by what I said. I really didn't mean it like that. I just meant th-"

"Really, it's okay. I'll start… I have a boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"His name is Aaron. He's Ashton's best friend to make it worse." He took a small step back. "I don't even know if we're still dating. My friend sent me a picture the other day of him and Ashton's ex making out." He went to take a step forward but stayed where he was. "Ashton's probably already told him about what I did. I've wanted to break up with him so bad, but I couldn't because I've been with him for a while and I couldn't see myself without him."

"So I was your excuse to get rid of him?" He took another small step back from me, this time letting go of my hand.

"No, you weren't, moving was. You were my excuse to have fun again."

"Huh?"

"When I was with Aaron, like, I mean by his side all the time, he wouldn't let me do anything, not even with Ashton. He got to go to all the cool parties while I had to stay home because he didn't want me to cheat on him even though he'd been cheating the whole time. Ashton does the same trying to be the big brother that I don't want him to be. I thought you were different, but you just want me because I'm easy."

"That's not true."

"Then what is? Why do you stick around and flirt? Is it to get what you want?"

"No."

"Are you even going to tell me?"

"I don't understand what you want me to tell."

"Why'd you flirt? Why do you stay with me?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Okay, then don't answer." I started to walk back towards my house.

"Where are you going?"

"Ask Ashton if we could switch rooms."

"Don't do that." I stopped and faced him again.

"I will unless you tell me why."

"I can't."

"Okay, bye." I started to walk back towards my house, again.

"Alexis."

"What?" I stopped again.

"I stay because I can actually be myself around you. I flirted when you got here because you were new. I stayed because you saw through it. All the girls I've been with are easy. You're not."

"You're so cheesy."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"Well, I'll see you later." I turned around and started walking.

"Wait, what?" He ran to catch up with me. "You're gunna go home? After that?"

"You know how many guys I've been with? Lots. And guess what? They've all said pretty much the same thing you just did. You're gunna have to think of something else."


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as I got home, I ran straight to Ashton's room. "Ashton! Open the door!"

He answered it in three seconds but covered his mouth with his finger. "What the hell is your problem? You're supposed to be my best friend! First, you cheat on Alexis then you make it worse by cheating with my ex-girlfriend! How long have you been lying?"

"I'm guessing that's Aaron?"

He nodded his head at me, and then covered the phone with his other hand. "He is so freaking lucky that I'm not in Louisiana anymore because I swear to God that if I were anywhere near him I would rip his freaking head off and kick his ass to Alaska!" He uncovered the phone and looked away from me. "I'm so tired of your bullshit! It's okay that you're with Bree but what pisses me off is that you cheated on my sister! You know what man? I'm done with you!" He took the phone away from his ear and threw it across the room. "Can you believe this shit? I guess I could be mad at you, too! You cheated with a guy you only knew for a day!"

"I knew he was cheating."

"Why the hell would both of you- what?"

"I knew he was cheating. He's been cheating for a while."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because he's your best friend. I didn't want to ruin your friendship. You've known him longer than you've known me. I couldn't ruin all of that."

Jus then, Phoenix walked in. "I'm sorry, Lexi. I had to tell him about the picture that you showed me. I just wanted you to be happy instead of guilty."

"So none of you told me and yet you both knew. Anything else I should know?"

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "That-" Phoenix started. I looked at her with wide eyes that told her to shut up.

"Ashton! Alexis! Phoenix! Get down here!" I heard the door slam, and Jesse and Conner run to their room.

"Ashton, what did you do?" I pushed his shoulder as I walked out his room and down the stairs.

"I didn't do anything," he laughed as he followed. Phoenix was already down stairs helping my mom unload the bags of food that my mom had brought in.

"What's up, mom?" I said. I grabbed the Dr. Pepper off the counter and took a big sip.

"Hey, Bridge," Ashton said taking the Dr. P out of my hand and taking another big sip.

"Can you guys get the food out of truck?"

"Sure," Ashton said, running out of the house. I followed, walking slowly, knowing Ashton would try to bring everything in at once.

I grabbed the last three bags and shut the trunk. I walked inside and started taking things out of the bags. "What's with all the food?"

"We asked the McGowan's if they wanted to come over for Dinner. They have a lot of kids."

"Why would you do that?"

"They're our new neighbors. I wanted to be nice."

"Oh my God!"

"What's her problem?" my mom asked Ashton as if I weren't here.

"I don't really get along with one of their sons," I answered before Ashton could tell a fake story.

"Don't they have, like, seven kids?"

"Yeah, and five are our age," Ashton answered.

"Well, there's four others, find a different one to hang out with."

"Yeah, you know me. Not gunna happen."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I was punished from my iPhone and my laptop was broken :'( But i got it fixed :) yay! haha! Im hopefully going to be writing everyday again. idk yet. But i really hope you like.

* * *

I stayed in the kitchen, helping my mom cook for sixteen people. (I didn't count myself.) "Lexi, grab the salt," my mom said.

"It's right next to you."

"Lexi, can you fix my hair?" Phoenix said.

"Mom?"

"Go ahead."

I washed my hands and wiped them on the towel next to me. "What do you want to do with it?"

"I don't know! Something cute. Duh."

"Lexi!" Ashton yelled from upstairs.

"What?" I yelled back in an aggravated tone.

"What's your problem?" he said walking down the stairs to catch up with me.

"Do you want me to fix your hair, too?"

"Um… no?"

"Then what do you want?"

"I was just going to tell you that they're here, well, all of them except Doug."

"Wait, what?" I asked in a confused tone. I grabbed Phoenix's brush off of her dresser and sat on her bed. I started to French braid the side of her hair to make it into a low side ponytail.

"Doug's not here." I could feel my face drop a little but I hurried and covered it up before anyone could notice. "O.K. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, Ashton?" Phoenix said trying to look up without moving her head. "Do you still love Lexi?"

He looked at me with wide eyes as if to say _how the hell am I supposed to answer that?_ I shrugged my shoulders. "Um… I love her like a sister" he said almost as if it were a question.

"Go help mom. She needs all the help she could get."

"Why can't you do it?" I put all of Phoenix's hair in one of my hands and pointed to it with the other. "Whatever."

I finished the last of Phoenix's braid and put the ponytail in it. "You're done." She got up, looked at it in the mirror, and hugged me.

"It's so pretty!"

"I know, can you go get my Dr. Pepper out the kitchen and bring it to me in my room?"

"Sure!" She took off running out of her room and I snuck up the stairs before the McGowan's could see me. As soon as I opened my door, she tapped me on the shoulder. "Here ya go."

"Thanks! Now go help mom."

"O.K." She took off running down the stairs again. I went into my room and looked through the side of my window. Doug wasn't in his room. I closed my curtains all the way and sat down o my bed. Ashton ran into my room, just then.

"So what are you going to do the whole time?"

"I think I'm going take a shower. Tell everyone that I wasn't feeling good."

"O.K." He shrugged his shoulders and walked out my door, closing it behind him. I looked at my window for a second then grabbed my book and headphones. I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me, and ran to the bathroom. I shut the door quietly behind me.

I started the water and washed off my make-up. Then, I decided I was just going to take a quick shower and read in my room. It only took me 15 minutes to wash my hair and dry myself off. I wrapped a towel around me self and grabbed my book and headphones. I brushed my hair and grabbed the handle to the door. As soon as I opened it I saw another face looking straight me. He wasn't Ashton, Doug, or Finn. "I'm sorry," he said. "Were you done?" I could tell he was trying not to look down.

"Yeah, I'm done." I took a step back towards my room.

"I'm Evan, by the way."

"I'm really sorry but I kind of want to put clothes on."

"Yeah, you might want to." He started to smile and I started to laugh. I ran the few steps there were to my room and shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12

_Shit, shit, SHIT!_ I dropped my book and headphones on my desk and ran to my drawers. I grabbed my old P.E. shorts and a tank-top and threw them on. I put my old Comeaux sweatshirt over it and took a big sip of my Dr. Pepper. I put it back down on my desk and ran downstairs. The first person to see me was my mom. "I thought you weren't feeling good?"

"There's nothing a good sip of Dr. Pepper won't fix. It is a doctor, ya know?"

She started laughing, and introduced me to the crowd. "Everyone, this is my daughter Alexis." I got about five "Hello's" and two "Hey's." I ran over to Megan and Finn.

"Hey Megan. What's up?"

"Hey! Oh, noting much. Just sittin' and hangin'. Ya know, the usual." Finn put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey guys," Ashton said. I turned around and frowned at him. He looked at Megan and Finn and pulled me aside. "You have a visitor in your room."

"What?" I was so confused.

"Doug. I let him in your window."

"Why the hell would you do that?" I whispered/screamed.

"Calm down. He had to tell you something really 'important'."

"Oh my God. Stall for me please?"

"Whatever."

I turned back to Megan and Finn and smiled. "Will you guys excuse me for just a second?" I didn't even wait to hear them say anything. I bolted up the stairs only to get hit in the head by a body. "Ow! Mother fu-"

"Damn you have a hard head!" I looked up at Evan and laughed.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I stood up and tried to help him up but he was heavier than me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pulled himself up and smiled at me. He bent over a little and held on to his stomach. "Damn, that hurt."

"Once again, I'm really sorry." I put one hand on his back and the other on the hand on his stomach. "Can you stand up straight?"

He very slowly stood up straight and smiled at me. "Yeah, see? All better." He sounded almost breathless.

"Why don't you go get some water? I'm sure they're about to eat anyway." I let go of him and he almost fell back over. I grabbed him really quick and set him down against the wall. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh. Just hold on a sec." I ran to my room and opened the door. Doug was sitting on my bed with his hands together in his lap.

"Alexis, look I-" he started as he stood up. I pushed him back down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I pulled back from him and gave him a hurt look. "Tell me later. I'll leave the window open for you," I whispered.

"But this is really-." I gave him a quick kiss and smiled.

"Later. I promise." His grip loosened and he let go. I walked back out of my room and grabbed Evan. He was just sitting on the floor wit his hand still over his stomach. "Did I really hurt you that bad?"

I held out my hand to him and helped pull him up. I brought him into my room and sat him on my bed. "I'm fine really. You don't have to do this, see?" He stood up perfectly without any help, but his arm flinched toward his stomach but stayed still. He walked towards my door and grabbed the handle. As soon as he opened the door his other arm flew to his stomach. He started to walk down the stairs and I followed. As I passed Ashton's door, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me in.

"What did Doug want?"

"That's none of your business." I headed for the door again but he blocked it. "Stop. I have to help Evan. I accidentally head-butted him in his stomach." Ashton bust out laughing. "I'm going to sleep, tell mom to save some food for me." I pushed him out of the doorway and ran into my room. I opened the window a little bit, took off my sweatshirt, and grabbed my headphones and iPhone. I put my head phones in and sat in my bed. After what felt like 15 minutes or so, I laid down and pulled the covers over me. I fell asleep almost instantly after that.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat up straight in my bed when I heard a loud squeak from my window. "What the hell are you do-." A hand came over my mouth before I could finish.

"Shh."

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to get me killed?" I whispered/yelled.

"You told me to come over!"

"I know that! But did you have to be so loud coming in? Ashton can probably hear you! And my ass will get killed!"

"I would not let that happen!" He closed my window all the way and locked it.

"Now what are you doing?"

He came and sat next to me, putting his arm around me. "I don't want anyone to steal you from me."

I started laughing. "I thought I was just a friend with benefits."

"Well, that depends on you." I started laughing more and laid back down.

"You can watch TV if you want."

"Nah. I'm good." I could feel my eyes start to close. I looked at the clock. 1:52. I put my head on his chest and felt my eyes close completely.

When I woke up the next morning, I was all alone. My window was closed and Doug was no where. I hurried and got dressed. I then ran into Ashton's room. He was already awake and dressed. He was playing his x-box. "Good morning. What took so long?"

"I don't know. Let's go." He paused his game and saved it. Then, grabbed his book-sack and ran past me. I followed him out the door. In our driveway was a big blue pickup truck. Someone rolled the window down and stuck their head out. It was Evan.

"Need a ride?" I gave him an odd look and got in the front seat.

"Were you waiting for me?" Ashton, then, got in the backseat.

"I saw you walk home with my brother yesterday. Thought you might need a ride."

"O.K.? Thanks."

It was quiet the whole ride there. The radio wasn't on and no one said anything. Ashton stayed texting in the back, Evan kept his eyes on the road, and I kept wondering about Doug. As soon as we pulled up in the driveway, Ashton bolted out of the truck. I told Evan thanks and got out, too. Bailey instantly ran up to me. "So, your brother called me last night to tell me that you and Doug had a little fun yesterday, or should I say last night?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ashton called me. Doug slept over at your house? What did y'all do?"

"Nothing. We didn't do anything. And he was gone this morning. I don't know what happened."

"So he did sleep over?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, since when do you and Ashton talk? Let alone on the phone?"

"Let's go to class or we'll be late." She grabbed my hand and turned around, walking towards class.

"Since when do you care about being late? And don't change the subject!"

"I'll tell you when you tell me about the note."

"What note?"

"The note Doug left for you. You gave it to Ashton so he could talk to Doug for you."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Why are you getting mad? You're the one who gave him the note."

"I didn't know there was a note! Why does Ashton have it?" I pulled my hand away from her and ran to Ashton's first class. I didn't even knock on the door I just walked in. "Is Ashton Stokes in your class?" I asked the teacher.

"Yes. What can he do for you?"

She was sitting at her desk looking at me with cold eyes. "The office said they called for him but you never answered so they told me to come get him."

"I think I would have heard the intercom if they called."

"Oh, it's not just this classroom. It's some of the other classes, too. They're having trouble with something, I wasn't listening. But they said it was about a note that someone was supposed to get." I heard a loud bang as soon as I said it. I looked around the classroom and saw Ashton with his head on the table.

"Alright Ashton. You can go."


	14. Chapter 14

_As soon as he walked out the door, I slammed it, causing him to jump. "Where's it at?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." _

"_Ashton, give it. I know you took it. Bailey said you did. Now give it!"_

"_You know, for someone who 'loved' my best friend, you sure are moving on pretty quick." _

"_Don't you dare bring Aaron into this! I'm over him because he cheated, with YOU'RE girlfriend! How can you even say he's still you're best friend? And yeah I did move on! So why don't you do the same and give me my damn note?"_

"_Why don't you just ask Doug to tell you? Since he's probably sleeping over again anyway. We've barely been here a week and you already have guys sleeping with you! You were right, you did turn into a complete hoe! What would happen if dad found Doug? I might just have to tell him." _

"_He's not my dad, he's yours! I wonder how he'd feel if he found out that you're not a virgin and that you lost it to your, now, sister!"_

_His eyes got wide at the sound of those words. "You wouldn't," he whispered._

"_Oh, but I would. Then I'd tell him about the party you through last year, that got me drunk, causing that to happen! And don't think I wont because you know me way better than that!" _

_I opened the door to his classroom and held out my hands, motioning him to go in. "Have a nice life," I whispered, so only he could hear. I looked at the rest of the classroom. More than half were sleeping, and the other half was listening to their iPods, except for one, Doug. He stared at me with a blank face, no expression whatsoever. I turned my face away from him and walked away. _

_I ran straight to the auditorium, and sat in the back row. Only a few people were sitting in the front row, and the rest of a class was onstage. One girl with blonde hair spotted me in the background and waved at me. Everyone looked at me and smiled. The teacher walked over to me and brought me to the stage. "You're Alexis Cole, aren't you?" I looked at her confuse. _

"_Yeah. Why?" _

_The red headed girl took out her phone. "Don't get mad," she said looking at her phone and not me. "But on your first day of school, I walked into the bathroom and heard you singing. Well I recorded it." _

_I gave her a murderous look. "And why would you do that?" _

"_Well, it sounded really good." she said. "And we have a talent show coming up. Winner gets to meet Ke$ha."_

"_O.k. So how do you know my name?" _

_A girl from the back with short, black hair raised her hand and walked over to me. "I have a class with your brother. I asked him about it and he said how you use to be in a show choir at your old school and how you loved chorus and stuff. Then, he said how you loved Ke$ha. And this year has to be good or the principal isn't going to have us put on shows anymore. We really need your help." _

"_Wow. O.k. Well, I don't know what to tell you. I don't sing anymore." _

_The blonde stepped up. "All you have to do is a fun song, maybe get some of your friends to help with some choreography and put on a performance. It gives you extra credit. And there's a surprise at the end."_

"_What's the surprise?"_

"_We cant tell you," said the teacher. _

"_Are y'all in it?"_

"_No, we're crew."_

"_When's the talent show?"_

"_Two weeks. Could you come up with something that fast?"_

_I crossed my arms and looked at everyone. "And why should I do this?"_

_Everyone looked at each other, then one girl spoke up. "You could skip class and have an excuse?"_

_I started to smile. "O.K. I'm in." _


	15. Chapter 15

"Well I have to get to class, so I'm gunna go." I started to walk away when the teacher stopped me.

"Don't you want to spend this class deciding what you're going to do?"

I turned around and looked at her like she was insane. "I'm not gunna do it by myself. I need my girls."

"What's their names? I'll call them in."

I looked past her at the blonde. I gave her a look that said _is she serious?_

She mouthed back "Tell you later."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Morgan Stelly and Bailey LaFleur. They're in English with Mrs. McNair."

She took out her phone and called someone. "Yes, Can you please send…" She walked back stage to talk to whoever was on the phone.

"What's her deal?"

"We haven't had a good ending to our talent show in years. She just wants this year to be different since it may be the show's last."

"O.k. well it's already awesome since I'm in it." I started to laugh and walk away, then turned back around. "I only have one condition."

The redhead walked up to me. "Anything. We **need **this show to be amazing!"

"No one can know that we're in it, and no one can know what we're doing. Not even you guys."

"Well it has to be school appropriate."

"It will be, you can trust me."

"We also need to know how long it will be."

"I'll tell you when I find out."

"Find out what?" The teacher said.

"No one is allowed to know that I'm in the show. That way it'll be a surprise which will be perfect for the audience."

"Oh. Well, whenever you need to practice, you can come see me. I'm Mrs. Broussard. I'm in room 54."

"O.K. Thank you. I'm gunna go to class."

"Why? Your friends are on their way."

Just then, Morgan and Bailey walked into the auditorium. "Mrs. Broussard, I didn't so anything this time. I swear to god it was Morgan," Bailey yelled from the doors.

"What did you do?" Mrs. Broussard asked.

"Oh, I don't know, that's why I blamed Morgan."

"Thanks a lot, best friend," Morgan said with sarcasm.

"You girls are in the talent show," Mrs. Broussard said smiling. That's when they looked at me.

"We're in the what?" Bailey screamed.

"Talent show." I said walking off stage towards them. Don't worry. No one is going to know except us and them," I said pointing my thumb at them over my shoulder.

"I better be getting extra credit in your class!" Bailey yelled!

"If you're in, you are," Mrs. Broussard said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Morgan, Bailey, and I went to the middle of the auditorium and sat watching people do their numbers while we talked about ours. "I think we should do a mash-up," Morgan said, "of Ke$ha's "Blow" and "Friday, I'll Be Over U" by Allison Iraheta." I looked at her funny. I loved that song but why sing it at school? "Will broke up with me this morning," she said, catching on.

I out my hand on her shoulder and nodded my head. "I'm sorry."

She laughed. It's k, because three seconds later Zach asked me out, **while** Will was still next to me holding my hand."

"No way! What did Will do?" Bailey asked.

"He told Zach to back off and that I was still his for the next five minutes."

"D.B. much?" Bailey and I said at the same time. "Jinx!" we said again.

"Whatever, then he told me that he still loved me and shit, just that he needed some space for right now."

"Space for what?" Bailey asked.

"It's Will."

"True," Bailey said, sitting right in her chair again, then laughing obnoxiously loud. She pointed to the blonde girl on stage. She was tap dancing, the tripped on her shoe lace, falling flat on her face. Morgan and I stated laughing, too.

"O.k. then. Well I can get the shed fixed up and we can practice there, since, we don't want anyone to know that we're in it," I suggested.

They both nodded at me, and started watching the people again. It had been a while of making fun of the girls, when Evan McGowan went onstage. I shrank farther in my chair. "Sorry, I'm late Mrs. Broussard. I was taking a test."

"It's o.k. Evan. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes, mam." He sat on the stool and took out his guitar.

"Shit!" I whisper/yelled.

They looked at Evan and shrank, too.

We all sat there completely amazed at how amazing his voice sounded.

Bailey leaned over towards me and whispered, "I'd rather have him." I slapped her shoulder.

"Shut up!"

"Guys!" Morgan said freaking out. "What are we going to wear?"

A smile started to creep on my face. "Don't worry. I got wardrobe covered."

"So when do we start practicing?"

"I'll text my uncle right now, see if he can make the mash-up, then email it to me," I said. I took out my phone and sent a quick text. I instantly got a reply. **Skip- y da Iraheta song? Dat dont go wit Ke$ha**

I sent back: **LexLove- Fine Ke$ha remix?**

**Skip- Do u mean medley?**

**LexLove- Whatever can u?**

**Skip- remix or medley?**

**LexLove- MEDLEY! **

**Skip- yea dats fine**

**LexLove- thank ya!**

**Skip- np**

I looked at Morgan. "Sorry, but we cant do "Friday, I'll Be Over U."

"O.k. so what are we doing, then?"

"Ke$ha medley," I told her.

"Oh! Fun!" Bailey said. Then she looked at Morgan. "Besides, you and will are just gunna get back together anyway."

"True," Morgan agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

As the girls and I were leaving the auditorium, Evan caught up to us and put his arm around me. "So what were you fine young ladies doing in the auditorium?" He looked at me and smiled. "You weren't spying now were you?"

I took his arm off of me and laughed. "It depends on who you think I was spying on."

"Well me, duh. Who else would you be spying on?"

"Maybe we were just skipping class. Ever think of that?"

Just then, Doug walked out of a classroom and saw me. He smirked and walked toward me, his smile fading as he saw Evan. "Hey babe. Wanna walk wit me?" I looked at the girls, who smiled at me and nodded their heads, then at Evan. He was looking at Doug with a straight face. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sure. Where we walking to?"

"Where eva. It don't madda ta me."

"O.k." I said as I walked towards him. "Hey. Tell Ms. Prince that I went to the bathroom."

"We're not going to class either," Bailey said. "We're jus gunna talk with Evan here."

"O.k. Whatevs."

Doug put his arm around my back and started to walk off, dragging me with him. "Why was he talking to you?" he asked after a while.

"Who? Evan?"

"Uh huh." His hand slid into the back pocket of my skirt, pulling me closer.

"Well he saw us in the auditorium and thought we were 'spying' on him."

"Why were you in the auditorium?"

"Skipping. I was pissed and texted Bailey and Morgan to meet me. We were making fun of the people practicing for the talent show. It's gunna suck by the way."

"It always does," he said as he tried not to laugh.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway to look at an empty classroom. The lights were off and there was no name on the door. "Who's room is that?" I asked as I walked over to look through the window on the door.

"It's no one's." he said walking over behind me. There were some desks, chairs, and tables. "It's a storage room. Ya know, like, where they keep the extra desks and stuff." I put my hand on the handle and twisted. It was locked. "What are you doing?" he asked as I took a bobby-pin out of my hair.

"Move real quick," I told him. He moved an inch and I stuck the bobby-pin in the key slot, turning it slowly. Then I heard a click and the door opened. I put the bobby-pin back in my hair, and grabbed Doug's hand, pulling him in.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a surprising tone. I closed the door quietly and sat on one of the tables, grabbing his jacket and pulling home near me.

"Shh. Jus don't talk." He smiled and leaned in closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me then he'd ever been. He gently kissed my shoulder, then moved up, planting kisses on my neck all the way to my cheek, then stopped. I smiled at him and kissed his lips. I instantly melted when I felt him kissing back. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly against him so I couldn't pull back, not that I wanted to anyway. I felt one of his hands slide off my back and onto my leg. moving forward, to under my skirt. He was about three seconds away from getting where he wanted to when I pulled away. "Not at school."

"It's not like anyone is gunna walk in," he argued.

"We don't know that. This could be other people's hiding spots, too."

"I highly doubt it's anyone's."

"Ya never know."

"I'm telling you-"

"What did that note say?" I had stopped him in the middle of his sentence.

He stayed quiet for a bit, then finally answered. "Nothing important."

"Then why did Ashton get mad?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he came to wake you up and saw that there was a paper with your name on it on the pillow. He knew it was from me cause I'm the only one whose been in your room other than family." He looked at me with joking eyes. "I am the only person that's been in your room other than family, right?"

My mind instantly flashed to Evan and how I had brought him in my room to help him. "Why? Is no one allowed except you?"

"Well that depends. Will you go out with me?"

I froze. The only thing that moved was my mouth, curving into a slight smile. "I'll have to think about it, I mean, there are a lot of hot guys at this school, and most of them flirt with me." he started to pull back from me but I wouldn't let him. "Do you promise not to cheat, or lie, or keep secrets?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe its because you're the 'badass' at school?"

"Not around you," he said pretending to be offended.

"O.k. I guess I could go out with you." I laughed and kissed his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

I couldn't wait until lunch, when I would see him again. I couldn't skip **all** my classes.

On my way to the cafeteria, Evan caught up with me, again. "Bailey told me why you were in the auditorium this morning."

I gave him a murderous look. He put his hands out as if he were surrendering. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"If one person finds out, I'll kill you." I murmured.

"O.k. Do you think I could help you? I mean, I know you're singing so maybe I could help you get better. I mean, I've never heard you sing but Morgan said you're really good and I want to hear, too. I mean, you practically knocked me out yesterday. I think I deserve something from you."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What do you want Evan?"

"I just want to help. Why won't you let me?"

"Maybe its cause I'm dating your brother?"

"Well I won't tell him. How's that? Wait, were talking about Doug right?"

"You're a senior?"

"Yeah?"

"Wow," was all I could say. "Give me your phone," I said as I held out my hand. He gave me a confused look, then took out his phone, putting it in my hand. I went to contacts and put my number and name in. "Text me later and I'll figure something out. No one finds out bout the show or you helping, got it?"

"Got it. See ya." I turned away from him and walked to the cafeteria.

Bailey and Morgan were already at the table. I walked over to them, feeling every eye on me as I moved. There was a full table of guys on one side that whistled as I walked past. I looked over and smiled at them but kept walking. Bailey was sitting on the table and I pulled her off. "Why'd you tell Evan?" I whispered/yelled.

"He kept saying how we were spying and I got aggravated. So I told. He, like, freaked out, too."Just then I felt arms go around my waist and a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Who freaked out? And about what?" I could hear the whispering from other tables rise as Doug hugged me.

I turned in his arms and kissed him. "Don't worry bout it," I told him.

"What happened to no secrets?"

"**You** promised not to keep secrets, I never did, and trust me, you don't want to know."

"O.k. Your not cheating already are you?"

"Why would I cheat? I barely know anyone yet."

"Good point." I laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the cafeteria.

"Can you please tell me what that note said?" I asked as soon as we got out the doors.

"Why do you care so much about it?"

"Oh, I don't know, cause it was in my room when Ashton stole it?"

"You'd know if it stayed in your room."

"I had no control over that. See I forgot to set my alarm and I went to sleep late cause I was waiting for someone." I pulled him closer to me by his jacket as i said it.

"Really? Did he ever go?" he said, playing along.

"Actually, he did, but I fell asleep five minutes later. I felt so bad."

"Well that sucks," he laughed.

"Did it really?"

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and kissing me. "It could never suck," he said when he pulled away. I tried not not to smile but I could feel my cheeks starting to hurt from me not letting them move. "At least, it couldn't when you wear those sexy ass pajamas. Damn, you were fine." I slapped his arm and put an offended face on. "Your hair was all messed up and you had no makeup on. You looked hot, I'm not gone lie."

"You're an ass."

"Aww, thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said." People were starting to come out of the cafeteria, whispering down the hall. A few people started walking slower as the passed up me and Doug.

"Are you coming over again?" I said louder so the people in the hall could hear.

"No, he's not," Ashton said. I gave him an aggravated look.

"Go fuck something and leave us alone."

"Dad's gunna find out."

"I don't give a shit cause it ain't my dad, it's yours. He doesn't own me. And Doug's coming over. I won't let him say no."

He chuckled and kissed my neck. "Wasn't gunna say no, anyway," he whispered into my ear.


	19. Chapter 19

Just as I was getting to my seventh hour class, my phone rang. It was Evan. I saved his number and told him to wait. I raised my hand and asked Mrs. Granger if I could go to the bathroom. She gave me an aggravated look then handed me the hall pass. I ran into the bathroom and called my mom. She answered on the second ring. "Hello?" her preppy work-voice said.

"Mom? Hey, I was wondering. Can I make a dance type stuio in the shed? I'm in the talent show and I need a place to rehearse and I don't want Ashton to know or dad for that matter, but it's gunna be me and my two friends, Morgan and Bailey."

"Sure, that's fine. We don't use it anyway. The only thing in there is that nasty blue colored futon that the old owners left. If there's anything else you would need, ask me."

"O.k. Thanks mom! Love you! Bye!" I hung up before she could ask me about school stuff. Then I texted Evan back.

**Lexlove: Do u think u could help me make my shed a lil dance type studio? So me and the girls have a place 2 practice... And could u giv me a ride home 2? That'd b Amazing!** I instantly got a reply. 

**Evan: sure np but ud have 2 wait a lil while I gots rehearsal after school)(me and the g's can wait.. Were prolly supposed 2 b there n e way haha!**

**LexLove: ight** I walked back to my class to see Doug and his friends talking in a circle. I started to walk a little bit faster, knowing he would stop me. I couldn't skip all of my classes no matter how much I wanted to. I still wanted to go to a college, but he saw me and ran over. "Hey what are you doing after school?" he asked as he put his arm around me.

"I'm staying after school to help Bailey with drama stuff. She needed extra credit so she's helping out the crew. Morgan's staying, too. You can if you want."

"Whose gunna bring ya home?" he asked with an aggravated tone that he was trying to hide.

"Evan. He's staying after, too."

"To help Bailey?"

"He's in the talent show."

"Oh, well. Then I'll see ya later. Leave your window unlocked. And I promise not to come to late."

"O.k." I kissed him on the cheek and kept walking to my class. He stayed for a moment, then I heard his footsteps get farther.

I fell asleep in class until the bell rang for us to go to eighth hour. I was the second to last person to walk into Mrs. Currier's class room. Doug was the last. He came and sat next to me, putting his arm on the back of my chair and took out his iPod. I laughed. Then Ashton moved and sat on the other side of me, telling a poor nerd to move over.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked me.

"I'd tell you if I knew what you were talking about."

"Don't fuck with me, right now. Are you dating him?" his gaze switched from me to Doug, who was listening to music and paying no attention to us.

"Is that a problem?" I put my elbow on the table, my head in my hand, and smiled at him.

"Yes! It is! You don't know him!" he whispered in an angry tone.

"So. He's cute and likes me. He asked me **not** the other way around."

"Almost all the freshman and sophomore guys at this school like you, single or not. Pick someone else."

"Why does it matter that it's Doug?"

"He's a playa! Pick a cool guy! Any guy you fucking want! Just not him!"

"He is cool. And he is definitely **not** a playa. **You** don't know him. Is this because he lives next door? Because he can climb that tree and be with me at night. We don't do nothing. I'm not like that."

"But he is! Don't you get it?"

"Well, at least he won't have to get me drunk." I smiled an evil smile and looked away from him.

"Alexis?" Mrs. Currier called.

"Here." I said.

"Do you have any gum today?"

"In my book sack. I threw the one I was chewing away before I walked into the room. Why? Do you want some?"

"No thank you. Doug will you take those earplugs out?"

He looked at her and barely smiled. He took one out and held it close. "What?"

"Take them out. I'm tired if telling you everyday!"

"Ight, Brenda. Calm down. I'm puttin' it away." He took the other plug out and put it in his lap, then put his arm back on my chair.

She looked at his arm, then me, then Ashton, and shook her head. "Oh lord," she mumbled.

Mrs. Currier started to teach and I leaned in towards Doug, Ashton watching my every move. "Is this the only class you didn't skip today?"

He smiled, still looking at Brenda, "As long as I'm with my girl, I'm good."

"O.k. So are you staying after school?"

"Nah. Goin chill wit Will and Josh. They wanted to show me the deer they shot over the weekend. They shot it in-"

"I don't want to know."

"Well, o.k. then."

"So when are you coming over?"I gave a quick look at Ashton. His head was down, and I could hear him whispering 'no' over and over again.

"Later on tonight. I promise. And I wont be late."


	20. Chapter 20

I walked hand in hand with Doug all the way to Will's car. Morgan was there, and so was Bailey. As we got closer, Doug put his arm around me, and held me close. There was a guy leaning against Will's car, alone. I'd seen him before. I had a class with him, a couple, actually. He was a freshman. "Hey man," he said, slapping Doug a high five. Then, he looked at me and smiled. He held out his hand to me, and I took it. Then he bent down and kissed the back of my hand, smiling at me after. "My name is Josh."

"Alexis. It's nice to meet you," I said, looking at his hand still holding mine.

"Oh, but it is. I've only seen you when you were lip-locked with Doug. You're absolutely gorgeous." Then, Doug took my hand away from Josh's and pushed him away.

"That's enough, bro."

I started laughing. I leaned into Doug and whispered to him, "is he gay?" He started laughing, too, and shook his head.

"He's just a flirt," he whispered back.

Morgan finally pulled back from Will and looked at us. "Where have you two been? We've been waiting forever."

"Really? Looked like you had other things on your mind then thinking of us getting here," I said. Will leaned back against his car and nodded his head at me, looking my up and down, then smiling a sly smile.

"Oh, shut up," she replied.

"Can we go now?" Bailey asked.

"Sure," I said, turning to Doug.

"Why do you have to stay after school again?" Doug whispered to me. He put his head against mine, and smiled.

"To help Bailey." I replied.

"Why don't we just both go home?" He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"Cause, Ashton'll be there."

He sighed, pulling my head back, and kissing me. I felt as if I could melt. I grabbed the edges of his jacket, pulling him closer. I could hear Bailey clear her throat. I pulled away, kissed him on the cheek, and started to walk back to the front of the school. In five seconds Bailey was on my side. I stopped and turned around. Everyone was in the car and Morgan was kissing Will from the window. "Morgan!" Bailey yelled. She looked at us and smiled walking over to us.

"Lex!" I heard Ashton yell. I didn't want to turn around but I did anyway. He wasn't alone, though. He had a small boy on the side of.

"What do you want?"

He gave me a sour look. "Why are you such a bitch today?"

I half-laughed. "Whatever," I said and started walking towards the school doors.

"Wait, Lexi." I felt a hand grab mine. "I wanted you to meet my new friend. His name is Bradley. He's in our eighth hour."

I pulled my hand away from him. "Wow. You are so shallow. I don't want to date any of your friends and I don't want to meet them, either. If you want me to stay close to you then stay the hell away from me." I looked at the small boy next to Ashton. "I'm sorry that my brother's such a prick, but it was nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake. As he did, I could see the muscles in his arm flex. He was stronger than he looked. "I'll see you in eighth hour." I let go of his hand and started to walk back to the school.

"Lexi, that's not what I was trying to do!" Ashton yelled after me. I scratched my back, holding out my middle finger, knowing that Ashton would see. "Lexi! Come on!"

I stepped onto the last steps of the school and turned around facing him. "My name's Alexis. And if you want me to date a friend of yours, hang out with Doug."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, Alexis," I heard Evan say from the cafeteria doors. They closed right behind him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Y'all ready to go?" he said, pointing to the auditorium and finally looking at the other girls. I nodded my head and started walking on the side of him. "I'm giving you a ride home right?"

"I would hope so. Otherwise, I'd have to walk. And these are not walking shoes," I said with a laugh, pointing to my small heels.

He laughed, too. "I just have to tell Mrs. Broussard something and we can leave and go work on your shed." He opened the door and ran to the stage. He said a few words to her then turned and smiled at us. Mrs. Broussard followed her gaze and smiled, too, looking back at him and saying what seemed like 'ok.' After, he gave her a hug and ran back to us. "We just have to make a quick stop and then we can go work on your shed."

"Ight. Let's go," I said.

We walked out of the doors, me by Evan's side and the girls behind us. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked him.

"Wally, Wally World." I looked him like he was stupid. "What? You've never seen that video?" I stayed staring at him. "Wow. You have missed out. I'll have to show it to you."

"Ok?"

"Alexis!" I turned around and saw Bradley running towards me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Look. I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. It's just that I told him you were hot and that it'd be cool to hang out with you. But honestly," He looked at Bailey.

I followed his gaze and smiled. "Hey guys," I said to all of them. They all looked at me. "I'll meet up with you in the car, I just have to talk to Brad here," I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder, "for a quick second." Evan started walking again and so did Morgan. Bailey stood for a minute looking at the both of us, smiled at Brad, and ran to catch up with Morgan. "Ok, so what were you saying?"

Brad followed Bailey with his eyes, and then came back to reality when he heard what I had said. "Huh? Oh. Right. Well, Bailey's my neighbor and she has been for a while but I don't even think she knows I exist. And when I saw that you were hanging out with her I just mentioned it to Ashton how you were hot and how it'd be cool if we hung out and how I'd be able to hang with Bailey, too, but he cut me off before I could say anything about Bailey."

"Oh. She's your neighbor?"

"Is that all you caught out of that whole thing?"

"No, I just didn't know she was your neighbor. If you want I can bring you up to her and tell you what she says. Here memorize this number or you know what just ask Ashton for my number and text me. I'll tell you what she says."

"Ok. Thanks. You're really cool."

"I know that," I said smiling and flipping my hair off my shoulder.

He gave me a confused look and then smiled. "Alright. Later," he said, walking away.

"Bye." Just then, I heard a car screech behind me.

"Alright. Let's go." Evan said. I got in the passenger seat of his truck and we took off.

"That guy looks really familiar," Bailey said. I simply smiled to myself. "But he hangs with Ashton. Maybe that's where I've seen him. Do you know where I've seen him?"

"He's your neighbor, Bailey," Morgan said. "You can see his room through your window. Talk about sexy body for a scrawny boy."

"Is he really? I didn't know that," Bailey said, still unsure of herself.

Mmgttmbmmgttmbmmgttmb

"Ok. That was the last mirror that we found in your garage where your mom left them," Evan said.

"Thank you so much for doing this," I said, patting the seat next to me on the futon. He was there in seconds. "Water?" He nodded his head. "Ight. I'll go get some. Anyone else."

"Nah," Morgan and Bailey said in unison. I walked out of the shed and into the house to hear the front door open and close.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Ashton answered.

"Oh my god." I grabbed a water out of the fridge and started walking to the back door.

"Where ya going?" Brad asked.

I turned and looked at him. "Hey! I talked to Bailey earlier. She actually brought you up so I didn't have to. She couldn't remember where she had seen you. But Morgan told her that you were her neighbor and how you had a sexy body for a scrawny boy." I laughed and looked him up and down. He was wearing a wife beater and gym shorts. He was sweaty and the sweat made his shirt cling to his abs. "Can't say I blame her for thinking that." I smiled at him and walked closer to him. "You know you should let me give you a make-over. Not with make-up or anything. It'd give you an excuse to be in my room." I looked at Ashton as I said the last sentence.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled at him and winked at Ashton, then started to walk away.

"What was the wink for?" Brad asked Ashton when he thought I couldn't hear.

"I don't know. And I certainly do NOT want to find out." I smiled to myself and closed the back door.


	22. Chapter 22

"Come on Lex! It's eleven o'clock and I still have to take my shower!" Ashton yelled from outside the bathroom door. I opened the door and smiled at him. I 'accidentally' forgot my shirt in my room so I only had a black bra and small, black pajama shorts on. I kissed him to see if he would shut up after. "What was that for? And where's your shirt? What the hell's going on?"

"And you still don't shut up. God, you're annoying. No wonder we broke up." I opened my bedroom door and looked around. Doug wasn't there, still. I walked over to my window to make sure it was unlocked and it was. Maybe he just forgot, I thought. I walked over to my mirror and started to brush my hair. I had just washed it so it was wet and very much knotted. I put on just a little bit of lip gloss and started brushing my hair again. Just then, i heard the window start to creek. I looked in my mirror and saw Doug in jeans, a tee-shirt, and his leather jacket. "Where ya going all dressed up like that?"

He closed the window behind him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sorry. I couldn't get out of watching a stupid movie with my family. Didn't really change. Just came straight here after the movie."

"You watch movies in your jacket? At eleven o'clock at night?" He let go of me and took it off, throwing it on my red bowl chair.

"Happy?" He said, smiling. I turned around, actually looking at him.

"No," I smiled. He only laughed. He moved towards me again, crushing my lips with his. My hands went to his pockets, moving him closer to me, but he started to back away. I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto my bed. I grabbed my remote and turned the TV on. "No shoes in my bed." He stopped and took off his shoes, leaving them at the foot of my bed. He then started to lean into me again. "No shirts either." He smiled and took off his shirt, showing his abs and leaning into me again. This time I let him. He kissed my shoulder up to my cheek like he did in the storage room at school. One of his hands stayed under my back the whole time so he could keep pulling me closer. Everything was going amazingly until he pulled away and just stared at me. "What?"

"I was listening to you and Ashton's conversation in class."

I started to laugh. "Ok?"

"You're not like this."

I propped myself up on my elbows and held his gaze. "Yeah," I said after a while. "That's what I told him. I don't tell him anything anymore. He threatens to tell my STEP-dad on me for everything. It's aggravating. So I don't tell him shit."

"You weren't lying when you said you weren't like that. I knew from the moment I met you that you weren't like that. I do the same thing which is why we get along so well." I could only stare at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm serious. You don't have to act like a hoe around me."

I coughed a laugh and looked away from him. "Wow."

"Ok. No, baby. I didn't mean it like that."

"Mean it like what?"

"I didn't mean it like you were a hoe. I meant it like you don't have to act around me. I don't care if you're like one of those preppy bitches or the loners. But I just want you to be yourself around me. I don't like when people act."

"You act all the time! Oh my God. You should've just stopped while you were ahead. You are so stupid."

"Wait. What the hell just happened?"

"I honestly don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

He didn't say anything. He only looked at me with confused eyes that looked hurt, too. "Oh my God. Baby, I didn't mean it like… Can you just forget everything?"

"It's kinda hard to-"

"Doug, get the fuck out of my sisters room!"

I barely laughed. "Fuck is right," I said then kissed Doug, knowing Ashton was going to walk in my room.

"Alexis Brianne Cole!"

"Ashton Blake!" I said in a mocking tone. "Get out of my room. Or I'm telling Michael what you did last year and what happened."

"You wouldn't!"

"Get out of my room."

"We'll handle this at school tomorrow," he said, pointing two fingers at his eyes and then at Doug, then slamming my door.

"You're brother is so gay."

"I know," I answered, kissing him and laying on to my back with him on top of me.

He pulled away after a while again. "I really need to go home," he said, getting up.

"No, you don't," I said grabbing his arm before he could go anywhere and pulling him back down.

"I'm gunna get in trouble. You know Ashton's gunna tell your dad."

"Fine." I got up and walked over to the door, locking it. Then, I walked to my desk, grabbing the remote and turning the volume louder. "Now they'll never hear us and they wont be able to get in."

He glanced at the window and smiled, walking over and closing the blinds. "Ok." He sat in my bed, putting his arm around me. He grabbed his phone and pressed buttons. I gave him a curious look. "Alarm." I nodded my head and looked away. I started to watch TV and when I looked over again, Doug was already asleep. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Good night." I said to him.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up and turned off my alarm. I wiped my eyes and looked around the room. Doug wasn't there. "Are you kidding me?" I said to myself. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I rinsed my mouth and opened the door, running straight into Ashton. "Can I help you?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

I only laughed. "Uh, yeah, I did. Twice." I went to walk past him but he blocked my way.

"I mean did you have sex with him?" He whispered.

"No. And I probably wont. Because you'll end up ruining everything."

"Hey, that's fine with me." he put his hands up as if he were surrendering for something.

"Of course it is." I tried to walk past him but he wouldn't budge. "Here's an idea. Why don't you stop being my ex-boyfriend and start being my brother. If I have sex with Doug it shouldn't matter to you, or hurt you, or whatever. Get over the break-up, get over Doug, and get over me." I punched him in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain on the floor. "And block my way to my room again, and it won't be your stomach that I'll be punching."

I looked at Doug's jacket and smiled. I knew the perfect outfit for today.

I walked out of my house in a cut-off tee-shirt with a tank-top underneath, an old leather skirt that was a little shorter than I remembered, and Doug's jacket. "Hey need a ride?" I looked over and saw Evan.

"Sure." I hopped into the passenger seat.

Evan looked me up and down. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks. You know I'm thinking of getting my hair done."

"You should leave it alone."

"Ohkay then."

"So what do you have planned for after school? Are you and the girls going to the shed and practice?"

"Most likely. Would you like to join?"

"I'd love to."

By then, we were already at school. "I'll see you after school then," I said to him as I got out of the car.

"There's my jacket!" I heard Doug yell, running towards me.

"I don't even get a 'hey'."

"Sorry, I would die without that jacket." he said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"I'm keeping it for the day." He pulled back and gave me a cautious look. "It matches my outfit. You can get it back later in class."

"But." I smiled at him and gave him puppy dog eyes. "But, I…" He looked at his jacket then at the ground. "I guess. It looks good on you anyway."

"Thank you baby!" I said, kissing his cheek. "Besides, I think you look better without it on." He gave me a hurt look. "I can actually see your muscles," I said grabbing his arm.

"Just don't rip it." He started walking, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

"You need to trust me just a little more." He stayed holding onto my hand.

"That jacket is what makes me badass."

"No. Those abs are." He looked down at his shirt and smirked.

"My abs are sexy," he laughed.

I laughed with him. "Hey Lexi," I heard Morgan say behind me.

I turned around. "What's up?"

"Are we meeting after school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Evan too?" Bailey asked.

I glanced at Doug then gave Bailey big eyes that told her to shut up. "I don't think so."

"Why would Evan be wit y'all?" Doug asked.

"Bailey likes him," I whispered into his ear. "She just wants to hang out with him." Doug bust out laughing. Bailey looked at me strange. I put my finger over my mouth and gave her wide eyes. "Walk me to class?" I said to Doug.

"Sure babe." He wrapped his arm around my back and started walking.

"See you in class, girls," I said, waving my hand as I walked with him. I turned back and looked at him. "Why do you always leave? **When **do you leave? I never hear you."

"I leave right before my brother's alarm goes off." He didn't stop looking ahead.

"Will you stay the whole night on Friday?" He looked at me with a straight face. "Please? Ask of you can sleep over at Will's house or something and just come to my house instead."

"I'll get you in so much trouble. If you're in trouble, how am I supposed to do anything with you?" He stopped and stared at me, smiling.

"Never mind. Just walk me to class." We said nothing else the whole way to my class.


	24. Chapter 24

hey guys so i know i havent updated in a long time and idk what happened. i moved and tehn lost everything and idk but i got bored yesterday and got an email about fanfic and decided to go back and read some stories and i thought of something to put finally! haha hope you guys enjoy and i really want some commentary no compliments i want my writing to be better! thanks guys :) y'all are AWESOME! HAHA

* * *

"We need to talk." Doug grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the doors that lead into the hallway from the cafeteria.

"What the hell?" I said once we were out the doors. I took my arm away from him and held on to it. "That actually hurt."

"Why have you been spending so much time with Evan?" I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?"

"He brings you home. He brings you to school. He chills in your shed after school. What's going on?"

"He's being a nice neighbor? I don't know. Nothing is going on. Why are you getting so overdramatic about it? You were fine this morning."

"Yeah, well, that was before Will told me about the two of you."

"Once again. Excuse me?!"

"C'mon Alexis! Quit bullshitting me! I know that you go to the auditorium to watch him sing. I know you stay after to help him do whatever. I know he brings you home. I know everything!"

"No! You don't!" I try to hide the laugh that was surfacing but it came out anyway. "You are so full of shit! You don't know anything about what's going on! I'm in the talent show! That's why I'm staying after school and Evan is bringing me home. He's helping me! He fixed my shed so I could work with the girls without everyone else watching us."

Doug stepped back for a second. "You're in the talent show?" I nodded my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because. I don't want anyone to know. We're technically not even in the talent show. While the judges collaborate and choose the winner, we'll be performing. We don't have that chance to win."

"Baby, I didn't know." He went to put his arm around my waist but I stepped away from him.

"You're right. You didn't know. So the fact that you believed when Will told you I was cheating with your brother? Instead of asking me about it? No, fuck this shit. I ain't going through that. I don't cheat. I never have nor **will** I ever after what Aaron did to me. And the fact that you don't trust me? Yeah, we're done."

I turned around and started to head back to the Cafeteria. "Alexis! Wait!"

I stopped and faced him. "And here's your stupid jacket." I took it off and threw it at him. "Do **not** come to my window tonight."

I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed my bag. "Hey, what's wrong?" Bailey asked me. I didn't answer her or even look at her. I walked towards the windows and climbed out one of the open ones, going towards the stadium. I sat in the bleachers all the way at the top.

"Hey." I looked to my right and saw Megan coming towards me.

"Hey."

"So, what happened?" She sat down next to me and smiled.

"Evan happened. And Doug happened. And rumors happened. And just too much shit."

"I get it. Doug accused you of cheating didn't he?"

I looked up at her surprised. "Yeah. How did-?"

"A lot of people saw you leave with Evan yesterday and then get to school with him. And him and Doug have some unresolved stuff from earlier this year. Everyone thinks Evan is trying to pay him back."

"Well, that makes sense."

"You know what? Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked standing up.

"Home. There's a party tonight and I am inviting you. And since this is your first party we have to dress you up."

"You don't look like one to skip."

"I don't but I think we both need it." Megan held out her hand and helped me off the bleachers. We walked out of the stadium and headed home.


End file.
